New Years Ever
by MissFlorence.b
Summary: Chalek One-shot set on New Years Eve!


Hi, so I meant to finish this story before New Years Eve but I forgot! I hope you enjoy it now anyway (even though the show is cancelled )

Chloe stepped out of her steamy bathroom and breathed in the fresh air blowing through her open window. With her towel wrapped around her pulled a dress from her wardrobe and lay it on the bed. It was the most spectacular gold sequin dress with a low back, it fit snugly around her hips clinging to every curve. After careful selection of shoes and accessories, she stood back to admire her outfit.

Hearing a soft thud Chloe groaned,

"I wouldn't put that dress on just yet if I were you"

Chloe turned around to see Alek leaning on her window sill not even trying to pretend he wasn't checking her out

"Argh, you are such a guy! What are you even doing here? It's New Years Eve and I am trying to change"

"Well Chloe," he smirked walking closer "That is exactly why I am here"

Chloe clutched her towel closer around her body and stepped away from him. Alek kept walking her back until they reached her wardrobe. He leaned in close … and reached for something behind her head, Alek pulled back a sports bag and tossed it into Chloe's hands.

"My training sweats?" She questioned

"Exactly! We have training tonight. Valentina's orders"

"No way! Tonight is New Years Eve! Valentina gave me permission to skip because Amy is throwing a party and I promised I would help her" Chloe replied quickly

"Well she changed her mind, something about the Order and you not being committed to training"

"There is no way I'm spending my new years in track pants. Pass me my phone I'm going to call her" she huffed

"Sure thing, but you should know she and Jasmine are in England right now and it's I don't know… about 3 in the morning there?" he said coolly, barely batting an eyelid.

Chloe shot him a mean glare and called Amy to explain why she'd be late to the party. Amy wasn't happy but agreed that if she got there by midnight all would be forgiven.

"You win, but you have to promise to let me go at midnight" Chloe said firmly

"I agree to these terms. Meet me on the roof in 5" Alek replied climbing out the window.

Chloe sighed, hung the dress back in her wardrobe and pulled out her sneakers…

Alek and Chloe trained silently, speaking only when Chloe asked the time and Alek answered. It became so frequent he made a rule that she could only ask when she knocked him to the ground.

Alek made a high kick at Chloe which she ducked and took advantage of, knocking him off balance and onto his back. With a single look from Chloe, Alek pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Ten thirty," Alek puffed, returning the phone to his pocket and pulling himself up.

"Seriously? This night is going forever" Chloe whined.

Alek shrugged and began fighting again.

They continued to train hard, Alek intent on not falling again and Chloe intent on making him pay for ruining her night. She feigned a punch and tackled him around the stomach, pinning him to the ground.

"The time?" She panted, sitting up straddling his hips,

Alek pulled out his phone "Ten thirty-five" he answered

"You said ten thirty a half hour ago!"

"I guess it just feels like forever because you're with me" Alek replied cockily, trying to push her off of him.

"No," Chloe said firmly "Show me your phone"

"I'll show you next time you pin me," he said struggling to get her off him

"You'll show me now!" Chloe demanded grabbing at his phone

"Nope!" Alek raised the phone above his head and flipped Chloe over onto her back in the grass. He stood up brushing the grass from himself and held his hand out to pull her up. But when he looked down Chloe was nursing her ankle with a look of pain.

"Chloe?" Alek said with concern in his voice. He knelt down next to her putting his phone down to examine her leg. Chloe grinned and snatched the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL ALEK?" she yelled, jumping to her feet "THIS SAYS THAT IT'S 15 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT!"

"Chloe, I..." Alek blurted

"Chloe I hate you? What other possible reason could you have for ruining my new year and my relationship with my best friend?" Chloe asked, "I'm going home to change at the speed of light and try to and save my friendship with Amy"

Alek opened his mouth to speak, only to have it slapped by Chloe before she disappeared into the darkness.

Chloe pulled her dress on, spritzed herself with perfume and grabbed her black heels taking off again. She arrived outside Amy's house with 3 minutes to midnight. Chloe sat on the porch for a minute adjusting her hair and strapping on her heels when she felt someone suddenly standing over her.

"I wasn't trying to ruin your new year" Alek said solemnly, he had also changed into new clothes.

"Really? Because that's what it seems like you're doing, now if you'll excuse me I have to find Amy."

"I'm sorry; I just had to be with you at midnight!"

"Why did you need to be with me at midnight?" Chloe asked confused

"Because I…" Alek began but as he did so did a countdown from inside.

_10_

"Alek, I have to go" She turned to the door again

_9_

"I wasn't trying to ruin your night," He said grabbing her arm

_8_

"Valentina did give you the night off training,"

_7_

"And Amy didn't invite me to her stupid party but I knew you would go,"

_6_

"So I knew I wouldn't be able to get to you at midnight unless I made up a reason for you stay with me" Alek

_5_

"Why?" She asked again "Why do I have to stay with you?"

_4_

"Because I need to tell you something"

_3_

"Tell me now, I have to get inside" She pleaded but his arm was still holding hers

_2_

"Do you hate me? Amy is going to be so angry; she is my best friend Alek!" She continued to struggle against his grip

_1_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Alek pulled her face to his and kissed her softly, when he finally pulled away he dropped his hands holding her and stepped back.

Chloe could hear cheering from inside but she just stood silent

"I could never hate you Chloe, I'm falling in love with you and I didn't want you to kiss someone else at midnight. I'm sorry for ruining your night, I'm selfish I know but I don't regret it" He turned to leave when he felt a sm all hand on his shoulder

"Who said I did?" Chloe smiled draping her arms around his shoulders kissing him back.

Alek responded instantly pushing her up against a post, one hand holding her waist to his and tangling the other in her curls.

Just then Amy burst through the front door holding up a cell phone with Paul following close behind.

"Where is she? When I find her I'm going to _kill _her!" But she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Alek and Chloe making out on her porch.

"Amy! I can explain!" Chloe exclaimed, releasing her arms from Alek.

Amy blinked looking at Alek's now possessive hold on Chloe, "I've changed my mind all is forgiven!" She said with a big smile, taking Paul's hand and pulling him back inside.

"Alek?" Chloe said quietly, "I'm falling in love with you too,"

Alek pulled her lips back in smiling into the kiss

Happy New Years Guys!

Stay Sweet 3 F


End file.
